Who wants to live forever
by Revolver-808
Summary: First story, Squall is an immortal human being that has lived for centuries. He is involved in a dangerous game where people that are like him kill each other to be the last of their kind. Despite this, he meets a young woman who may change him SxR.


Who wants to live forever

Standard disclaimer applies.

AN: This is an AU and my first story. Hope you enjoy please R&R. Constructive criticism is appreciated also.

Prologue

"We are immortal, we breath and live among you, no one has known about our existence until now."

I am Squall Leonhart, I am immortal and I cannot die unless my head is removed from my body. I have lived for over 500 years.

The rain softly hit the pavement. Footsteps echoed in the alleyway. A tall figure wearing a black trench coat emerged from the shadows, with a gunblade in his right hand. _"I can sense that your near Seifer." _A sudden noise caught Squalls attention and he looked toward the direction of a darken corner.

"Quite frankly, I didn't expect you to come Squall." A blond haired man emerged from the shadows. His weapon was also drawn. Seifer lifted his gunblade and pointed it directly at Squall. "I thought you would be scared shitless. If I remember correctly, the last time you ran away like a little puberty boy when I chopped Cid's head off! But this time, your head is mine." Seifer laughed as he could see Squalls eyes fill with rage.

"Whatever." Squall muttered, as he prepared himself for the battle that laid ahead. He had his lionheart gunblade at the ready, and spoke with little emotion. "You will pay for killing Master Cid."

It was Seifer that initiated his attack first and Squall quickly countered with a parry and a quick lunge to Seifers midsection. "Wow, looks like puberty boy has some new skills, nice! You actually know how to use that stupid toy!" Seifer took a quick step back and circled around Squall, "Let me show you what I can do." Seifer ran toward Squall and spun on the heel of his right foot and sliced the trench coat that Squall was wearing. Squall removed his coat forcefully and threw it on the ground. Filled with adrenalin Squall held his gunblade high and charged Seifer hitting him with a flurry of attacks.

Seifer was able to block the attack but just barely. _"Damn I didn't see that one coming." _Seifer thought to himself. "You know I got to give you credit puberty boy, but you will NEVER beat me!!" Seifer taunted Squall and raised his right hand with a waving motion. "Come on puberty boy, lets see you try that again."

Squall readied himself and approached Seifer cautiously, suddenly without warning a loud bang echoed in the alleyway. Squall was stunned and felt a slight pain in his stomach, he clutched the area where the pain was coming from and felt himself bleeding. He knelt down on one knee and looked at Seifer. " Damn you Seifer!! You dirty little bastard!"

Seifer stood there laughing, "This handgun, a useful invention if I do say so myself." Seifer raised his gunblade and swung at Squalls neck. Squalls heart was beating fast, he couldn't die here, not by the hands of Seifer.

Squalls timing was near perfect he had slipped under the attack but Seifer managed to cut Squall across the forehead. Squall stumbled back but regained his composure rather quickly as Seifer tried to take advantage of the situation by charging in. Squall raised lionheart up and saw an opening. As Seifer charged in, Squall sidestepped the attack and slashed Seifer across the face, giving him the same identical cut that Seifer gave him.

Seifer dropped his gunblade to the ground and held both hands to his face. "Shit!" Seifer looked at Squall as he walked closer. Squall held lionheart high, and said "This ends here Seifer. There can only be one." He was ready to take Seifers head.

Sirens where heard in the distance and Squall stopped mid swing and looked at the source. "_Damn someone must have heard the gunshot and called the cops." _Squall picked up his trench coat and hid his sword and looked at Seifer. "This is not over, next time we meet your dead." With that Squall disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
